Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is typically designed by setting a plurality of transparent electrodes that intersect each other and are insulated mutually on surface of a substrate, wherein the transparent electrodes are connected with a controller via a peripheral circuit. When a touch object approaches or contacts a touch panel at a particular touch position, capacitive changes between the transparent electrodes are produced on the touch position, and signals of the capacitive changes are transmitted to the controller via a peripheral circuit for calculation, allowing coordinates of the touch positions to be determined.
However, the transparent electrodes (such as X axial conductive units and Y axial conductive units) are generally manufactured using a photo-etching technology and further need to undergo a process of high-temperature baking. In the baking process, materials of transparent conductive films used for transparent electrodes are baked under aerobic circumstances, which causes rise in diamond resistance of the transparent electrodes and makes practical value of wired resistance of transparent electrodes much larger than the theoretical value, thereby affecting the systematic and correct recognition of the touched X axial and Y axial positions on the touch panel.